villagelifefandomcom-20200222-history
Village of Oz
Village of Oz is a timed Quest that occurs after the Airship Down quest has been completed. There are 7 tasks, and you will have 15 days in which to complete them. Premise A tornado has blown through the village, leaving piles of debris. There are people still trapped in the funnel of the tornado. Tasks 1. Craft Raincoats and Tethers Your villagers want to help out, but they need to ensure their own safety first. 2. Help Haytham Your villagers uncover Haytham (the Scarecrow) while searching the area for survivors. He has been thrown clear of the tornado, but he is being attacked by crows and cannot think of any way to help himself or his friends. Craft an alternative Scarecrow to lure away the crows and rescue Haytham. Once you have crafted the clothing and rattles, it will take 12 hours to help Haytham. 3. Help Tinothy Now that Haytham is free he can get to work helping his friends. He quickly spots Tinothy, who is stuck in mud and unable (or unwilling) to move. Your villagers decide to oil Tinothy to help his rusty joints get moving again. Once your items are assembled, you will need to craft the Oil Dispenser, which will take 12 hours, then use it on Tinothy, which will take 2 minutes. 4. Help Lionel Tinothy has regained his mobility and his heart, but Lionel is still missing. They quickly find him trapped in the wreckage of a house, but he has lost all his courage and refuses to come out. You will need to build up his confidence before he will emerge from the wreckage. Once you have assembled all of the components, you will need to craft the Soundblaster, which will take 12 hours''. Following this, it will take '2 minutes to help Lionel. 5. Build Weather Fan Lionel is free and raring to go. They decide to build a giant weather fan in order to calm the cyclone and rescue Dorothy. Once you have assembled your items, it will take 1 day to build the Weather Fan and rescue Dorothy. 6. Build Prairie Shelter Now that Dorothy has been rescued and is now a member of your village, she worries about where she will live since her home has been destroyed. Your villagers offer to build a Shelter for her and her friends. Once the component parts have been assembled, it will take 1 day to build the Prairie Shelter 7. Build Oz Extravaganza The four friends are now settled in your village, and want to put on a show to express their gratitude. Once you have acquired all of your props and the stage, it will take 1 day to put on the production. Rewards * Task 3 - Oil Dispenser - 144 Happiness points per use * Task 4 - Soundblaster - 181 Happiness points per use * Task 5 - 1× child villager (Dorothy) * Task 5 - Weather Fan - 195 Happiness points per use * Task 6 - 3× adult villagers * Task 6 - Prairie Shelter * Task 7 - Oz Musical Stage - 218 Happiness points per use Category:Quests Category:Timed Quests